Max Gets Another Chance
by TripleD2
Summary: Max gets another chance at life with the Martinez family. Iggy and Fang try to uncover her scary past. People get shot, someone is attacked by a shark, kidnapping, and a deathly food reaction are just a few of the events that ensue. FAX! IggyxOC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Hi peeps! This is my first Maximum Ride fan fiction. I love the books! I can't wait until the next one comes out. I know that a lot of authors use the adoption idea but mine has different and interesting events that happen. Enjoy, read, and review!**

1st Chapter of Max Gets Another Chance

Iggy POV

"How do I look guys? Do you think she'll like us? What if she hates us? I hope she doesn't. I wonder if she has food allergies? I hope she doesn't but if she does I hope there isn't a lot. What if she doesn't like my food? Or worse, she is allergic! That would so make us start out on a bad foot." I said nervously while straightening cushions and chairs and pacing around the family room.

"Dude, you have to relax. I think your sisters are starting to rub off you and not in a good way." My best friend and neighbor, Fang Canine, told me while relaxing on our couch.

"Hey! We aren't that bad!" the twins yelled in protest. Having two 14-year -old twins into fashion and girly stuff can definitely weaken their older brother's manliness.

Oh, I guess it would be a good idea to fill you in on what I'm freaking out about. My family is adopting a 15-year-old girl. She is the same age as Fang and I, but a few months younger than us. Her name is Maximum Ride. I know it's a pretty intense name. My mom told me that she has had a pretty traumatic life. My mom didn't want to tell me everything but I know her parents are dead, when and how? My mom told me that it's Max's story to tell. The doorbell rang. I guess it's time to welcome the newest family member and my new sister.

Max POV

I was packing the last of my things into my bag. Notebook, art supplies, clothes, toiletries, my traveling album of events, and my parents' notebook. It is the only thing that connects me to my parents. The parents that are dead. I halted the tears that threatened to spill. Even after all these years I still can remember clearly that awful day.

Today I would be moving out of my third abusive foster home and into a permanent one. Abusive? I hope not because I'll have to live there till 18. But you know what they say, " Hope brews eternal misery." (A/N got that from the pretty little liars series)

My special caseworker picked me up. Her name was Christine and she wasn't too bad. As we rode there she filled me on the 411. "As you know Dr. Valencia Martinez will be your mother. You remember her right?" I nodded. I remember meeting her. She was a kind Hispanic lady and seemed okay. "You will have three siblings. There is one named Jeff who is your age and twins named Ella and Monique and they are 14. Before you ask, Dr. Valencia isn't married. Oh, they have two dogs. You like dogs right?" I nodded again. Dogs are cool. "Um what else, oh yeah. Yesterday I got your school schedule worked out. You being the genius you are in a few classes above your grade level. So some 11th grade honor classes instead of 10th. Dr. Martinez will probably take you to get some of your school supplies since it is the beginning of their Thanksgiving break. You're attending Phoenix High School and it's public so no uniforms thankfully. You have 13 days until school starts again. Here is your school schedule, lock combo, lunch number, and all that jazz." She said then gave me a yellow folder. I was going to look at it later today.

"Here we are. Your new home. Oh and Max?" Christine asked. I turned my head to look at her. "If you have any problems. Any. Contact me, okay? I don't think you will have any problems but if you do call." I nodded once again. I probably wouldn't unless the problems were really serious.

I looked out the window. Holy smokes! The house was huge! Well huge for my standards at least. It was more medium sized but definitely on the higher end of the medium scale. It had a beautiful garden and a pool! Score! Christine rang the doorbell. Whether I was ready or not, I was going to be part of a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own MR.**

**Hi peeps of the world! I got two reviews! YAY! Thank you to missmary312 and hannahbelle333 for my first 2 review! Here is the 2nd chapter. R&R!**

Chapter 2: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

When the doorbell rang the Martinez family rushed to get it. I smirked. They were all pretty nervous to meet the new addition to their family. I didn't blame them. Only Dr. Martinez had met Maximum and even she didn't know much about her. The Martinez family came back to the family room with a two new people.

It was a lady probably in her thirties and a girl around my age. "Oh, Valencia, it's great to see you again." The woman exclaimed. "The pleasure is all mine Christine." Dr. M replied. "Okay everyone this is Maximum Ride." Christine announced.

"No, it's Bon Jovi." The girl said sarcastically. "But call me Max not Maximum." She then said. Max was … beautiful. She had light brown hair with natural blond streaks that fell like a glossy waterfall over her shoulder. She was about 5"6 and had brown eyes that were sharp and at attention. It seemed as if it had a twinkle behind them. She was tan and was wearing a neon yellow tee shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it had splatters of neon orange all over. She wore black shorts even though it was November. But it was November in Arizona, so it was still hot.

Then Dr. M introduced us. "That's Jeff the oldest and same age as you but he likes to be called Iggy. The twins are Ella and Monique. They are both 14 and Monique likes to be called Nudge. Oh and our two dogs are Magnolia and Akila." As each person was introduced you could tell if you looked that Max was sizing up each of them and their personalities. "Oh, and the other three kids are the next door neighbors. That's Angelica but she likes to be called Angel." Angel then went up to Max and said, "Hi I'm so glad that you're going to be my next door neighbor. Maybe we can be best friends!" Max smiled and replied, "It's definitely possible." Angel then smiled really big and went to sit next to me. "Her brothers are Gazzy or Gasman and Nick or known as Fang who is the same age as you." Gazzy smiled and I nodded.

"Would you like something to eat? I have home made chocolate chip cookies and Iggy made blueberry muffins and fruit salad." Dr. Martinez asked.

"Sounds great but do any of them have nuts and peanuts because I'm severely allergic to therm." Max asked.

"Thankfully no but we will definitely have to remember that." Dr. M said.

"Well I got to go. I have to look into another case. Bye everyone and Max, remember I'm here, okay?" Christine said as she headed out the door. "Max, okay?" she asked again when Max didn't answer.

"Okay, bye Christine." Max quietly said. Christine left but not before she shot Max a worried glance that Iggy and I saw. We looked at each other in question. Why would Christine remind Max she was there for her? Max saw it. She gave us a meaningful look that turned into a glare as if she was daring us to ask about what Christine said.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Nudge went into one of her infamous rants. "So Max, how did you get the name Maximum? I mean no offense but it's a pretty interesting name. I love my name Monique. It sort of rhymes with unique and I am so unique. I love to shop. Do you? It would be so cool if all of us could shop together. Or even just Ella, you, and I. That would be awesome. We could buy so many clothes. I love clothes shopping and shoe shopping too. Any type of shopping is fun really. We could shop for cookies! Yum. I love chocolate chip cookies but I like mom's cookies the best. Iggy is a really good cook actually. His muffins are delish don't you think?" Nudge was then interrupted by Ella's hand over her mouth.

"As you can see, my twin sister earned her nickname Nudge because you have to nudge her to make her stop talking." Ella told Max.

"The story of how I got my name is for another time. No offense taken. I like your name too. I strongly dislike clothes shopping. Shopping all together would be, um, I guess interesting. Yes, your mom's, I mean, our mom's cookies are the best chocolate chip cookies I ever had and Iggy's muffins are indeed delish." Max calmly replied as if she was talking about the weather.

Everyone stared at Max in disbelief. Not even Ella her twin could answer all the questions Nudge asked in one of her rants. I usually just zone out. Nudge for once was speechless.

"What? Do I have chocolate on my teeth? Oh I get it, you guys are just gaping at my good looks. Take a picture it'll last longer." Max told all of us after none of us were talking for a while.

Dr. Martinez snapped out of the trance and said, "Sorry about that. Do you want to see your room and unpack? We can get more furniture and decorations for your room along with some school supplies if you need it tomorrow. Your room is sort of empty because we thought it would be a good idea if you picked out the stuff by yourself incase we bought things you didn't like."

"Sounds great. Thanks." Max replied.

"Follow us, we will show you your room." Iggy said while all of us climbed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Hi people! This is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer!**

Chapter 3: Max Gets Another Chance

Max POV

As I followed everyone to my room I was thinking about my new family and next-door neighbors. Everyone seemed nice so far but this was the first day. My first foster home was like that but then it turned ugly. I mentally shivered. My thoughts were interrupted by what I saw.

Wow! My room was big! A definite upgrade then my so-called 'rooms' that were an actually closet. There were three windows and a small balcony that looked over the garden, pool, and the desert landscape beyond it. It was a perfect place to draw the view. My walls were white; I had a walk in closet, shiny wood floors, and my own little bathroom. It was empty. Dr. Martinez wasn't joking around when she said I could pick out everything myself. I had thirteen days to put my room together before school started.

"Is everyone's room this big and nice?" I asked incredulously as I walked around the room.

"Yeah, yours is actually a little smaller than everyone else's but that's because you have a balcony. You do like the balcony right?" Ella asked.

"I love it." I replied.

"Max, you can design your own room as you know. Money isn't a problem not to seem snobbish but really. You can go all out with your room. Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and I all did. Maybe you can draw what you want in your room if you want. I know there isn't a bed so you can sleep in the guest one tonight." Dr. Martinez informed me.

I grinned and nodded. I love to draw not that anyone knows that but I love to do it. This is going to be fun.

"Iggy why don't you and I whip up something special today for dinner? We could have a four-course meal because it's a special occasion. Is steak good? Are you a vegetarian Max?" Dr. Martinez asked to break the tension. I wasn't ready to call her mom yet.

I shook my head no. I love meat. A four-course meal sounds awesome since this family can cook. "How about everyone help?" Dr. Martinez asked. "I must warn you though. I have a record for burning and messing up food. I really can't cook." I cautioned her.

She smiled, "That's okay, you can set up the table. I assume your family is staying for dinner Fang?"

"If you don't mind then yeah." Fang replied. He hasn't said a lot since I came here. He looked sort of emo. Black hair, black clothes, but he was really good looking.

His eyes were a circular container of blackness that seemed to have no limit to its depth. They were captivating. We stared at each other for a while until Dr. Martinez asked us to come downstairs. I didn't notice the others left. Using my hair to cover my red cheeks I hurried downstairs.

I mentally scolded myself. Maximum Ride will never fall for another boy again. I really don't want a repeat of the last time I had fallen for a guy. I fell hard and it wouldn't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

**Hello peeps! Note: The first few chapters are based on setting the situation so there isn't any major drama. It will get interesting though. Also the schedules are made up and I know most schools don't have 9 periods a day. R&R!**

Chapter 4: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

I smirked at Max's retreating figure. I saw her blush before she used her hair to cover it. I sauntered down the stairs after her.

The delicious aroma of cooking meat filled the air. Max and Gazzy were setting the table. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were making a gigantic salad. Iggy was seasoning the cooking steaks and was making the soup while Dr. M was making the side dishes. She was cutting up zucchini, squash, carrots, broccoli, and celery for vegetables.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Fang, you can measure the wild rice and put it in the rice cooker for now."

I did my job and soon the cooking was done and all of us were seated at the table. Iggy first took all the plates and put the salad on it. He laid it down in front of each of us. Then told us exactly what was in the salad before he let us eat. As his best friend I knew he wanted to be a profession pyromaniac or a culinary chef of a successful restaurant or have a food network TV. show. The salad was delicious. Then came the soup course. It was a spicy gumbo. It had white rice, cut up spicy Italian sausage, bits of buffalo chicken, and peppers in a tomato soup. It was hot but I could tell everyone enjoyed it.

The main course was steak with seasoned vegetables and wild rice. Everyone ate all of it. I loved it. For dessert was a homemade triple chocolate cheesecake. I was sitting next to Max and her eyes widened with amazement. The cake was finished by the end of the dinner.

"I just wanted to say thanks everyone. That was delicious. That is the most food I've ate in my entire life and I enjoyed all of it. I don't even want to imagine what Thanksgiving is like." Max exclaimed.

I shot Iggy a look. That said, "We need to talk". He nodded. Sure it was a lot of food but could it be a possibility that Max was never properly fed at her foster homes? I wonder. Hmm…

Iggy POV

I saw Fang's look. We did need to talk. Ever though I just met Max today I already have the need to protect her as her big brother. I know we are the same age but I think I'm a few months older than her anyway.

After dinner we showed Max each of our rooms.

My room was big with three windows and two walk in closets. One closet held all my clothes and the other one was my bomb lab. I love to make bombs and the Gasman was my apprentice. I kept it in my walk in closet because a) my mom doesn't go into my closets so my bomb materials are safe b) it was big enough c) if I had a girl in my room I wouldn't want to freak her our with it. I had red walls with a king sized bed, a huge desk, a mini fridge, bookshelf, and my television with my gaming systems. Xbox, play station 3, Wii, and game cube. What can I say? I like my video games.

Then we went to Nudge's room. She had a queen-sized bed that had a silk thing draping over the sides like in the princess movies. A huge vanity complete with the huge mirror with lights around it the desk part where she can sit and do all her beauty stuff. She had a small bookcase that didn't hold books but had her make up and accessories like jewelry and pursed next to her vanity. Both walk in closets were filled with clothes; which wasn't a surprise. Her walls were painted lilac and everything else in her room was different shades of pink.

We went to Ella's room. Her room was animal themed. She wanted to be a veterinarian like our mom. Her closets were both filled with clothes. She had a huge bookshelf filled with different genres of books. A princess bed like the one Nudge has. A big wooden desk sat by one of her windows. Also, she had a vanity like Nudge.

Then we gave her the rest of the house tour. We showed her mom's room, the kitchen, family room, mom's office, dining room, basement that was divided into a fitness room with weights, punching bags, tread mills, and all the stuff and then our home theater which everyone used. Only Fang and I used our little gym so far.

It was 8:00 pm by the time we were done. Max retreated to the guess room saying good night to everyone. I knew she wasn't going to sleep because it was way to early so I was curious. Fang and I never had time to talk because his mom wanted them to come home. So after they left I knocked on the guest room door.

Max POV

After the house tour I retreated into the guest room. I like to have a plan for everything. I always had a plan. I first sketched my room plan. What will it look like? You will have to wait and see. It will be pretty awesome though. I then took out the yellow school folder. My locker combo was easy 18-48-8 on locker C288. It won't be hard to memorize that. Then I looked at my schedule.

There were 9 periods in a day. This school followed an ABCDEF schedule where I had certain classes on certain letter days. Every day I had homeroom for 10 minutes.

Maximum Ride Grade 09

AE Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/ Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Calculus

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period Honors Art

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Gym

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Study Hall

BD Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Calculus

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period Honors Art

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Music/Drama

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Study Hall

CF Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Calculus

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period Honors Art

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Health

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Gov. Law/Forensics

I think I might have forgot to mention I'm kind of a geek. I take a lot of honor classes and they're all really easy. Even though I was at abusive foster homes. All of the foster homes were big on schoolwork so I had time to focus on my studies. I usually hung out in the library or at the karate studio. How could I do karate? I signed myself up and used some of the money I had saved before to pay. The homes didn't know about it.

I like school too. Not the boring teachers and homework. School was a place where my foster parents couldn't be to hurt me so it's like a refuge. However, I do sports and don't dress like a geek so no one really knows what to make of me. In the folder I got some projects that are due over the break. I was okay because my old school was at the same exact place where the new one was so I knew all the material. I finished the Latin project just as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I told whomever. Iggy stepped in the room.

"Hey Max." he said in greeting.

"Hey, could you come here for a second?" I asked. He sat on the bed. I flinched a bit. He would be able to hit me easier if he was next to me and I wouldn't have a lot of time to avoid it. I didn't dare to ask him to move. He saw the nervous look on my face. He leaned a little toward me and I moved back toward the edge of the bed timidly. He stared at me in confusion but stood up and moved to a chair.

A little relieved I asked, "Can you tell me why our school starts at 6:10 am in the morning? I'm pretty sure public high schools start at least 7:00 am. I mean, I took all the same classes in my old school but we started at 7:30am."

"Wait, do you know that we are a 'special' public high school?" he asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. What the heck is a 'special' high school? I doubled checked my schedule. I had a lot of honor classes. "Huh?" I asked

Iggy POV

While she was double checking her schedule I thought about what just happened. When I sat on the bed she looked a little nervous. I leaned toward her and she moved herself to the edge of the bed slowly and kept her head down. I could tell she was tense so I got up and sat in a chair by her. She relaxed a bit.

When I think about it, it was almost as if she was afraid of me. That's it! She was afraid I was going to hit or hurt her when I leaned closer. I have to tell my mom and Fang about this.

She asked me a question why our school starts so early and I told her we were 'special' she then looked at me in confusion.

"Well you see. Our school is sort of special because you have to apply for it. It's for really smart people or students that think, um, outside the box. Not necessarily book smart but creative. It has more advanced classes and additional ones you wouldn't have at a regular school. Like there is culinary arts and our school offers Chinese as a language too. You don't have to pay but you have to get a D or higher in your grades or else your kicked out. Oh and there are a bunch of rich sluts. They're really stupid but they buy their way in. " I answered.

"Wait, I thought you don't have to pay. So how do they buy their way in if they won't accept money? Also, if they're advanced classes how do they keep up?" she asked.

"They don't but they do take the generously large sums of money the parents donate. They take their kid as a thank you. There are also lower level courses for them to take. Also there are book smart rich sluts there too." I replied.

"Do you guys have a girls rugby team?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Tryouts for it will be the week we get back." I responded.

"So can I look at your schedule?" She asked me.

"Sure I got a copy of Fang's too." I replied.

"Yeah, like that wasn't totally weird that you have another dude's schedule." She snorted as I walked to my room to get them. What I like to know what my best friend is doing. Big deal.

Max POV

"Here you go." He said handing them to me.

I looked at Iggy's first.

Jeff (Iggy) Martinez Grade 09

BD Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Chemistry

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Culinary Arts

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Algebra III

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Gym

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Study Hall

BD Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Chemistry

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Culinary Arts

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Algebra III

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Music/Drama

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Study Hall

CF Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Chemistry

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Culinary Arts

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Algebra III

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Health

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Business

"Wow, you're actually not brain dead. I'm very surprised. We have a lot of classes together." I announced. I then glanced at Fang's.

Nick (Fang) Canine Grade 09

AE Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Geometry

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Gym

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Web Page Design

BD Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Geometry

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Music/Drama

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Study Hall

CF Days

Time Period Class

6:10- 6:20 Homeroom

6:23- 7:03 1st Period AP Biology/Genetics

7:06- 7:46 2nd Period Honors Geometry

7:49- 8:29 3rd Period Honors English

8:32- 9:02 4th Period French IV

9:05- 9:45 5th Period Lunch

9:48- 10:48 6th Period Latin IV

10:51- 11:31 7th Period U.S. History

11:34- 12:04 8th Period Health

12:07- 12:47 9th Period Gov. Law/Forensics

"Emo kid has some brain cells too I see." I announced.

"We three have a bunch of classes together. We all have homeroom, honors English, lunch, U.S history, gym, health, gym, music/drama, and BD days study hall. You and I also have AE days study halls. Fang and I have AP biology/genetics, Latin 4, and government law/forensics too. The only class I don't have with either of you in honors art and calculus." I informed him.

"Seriously?" he asked. I handed all of the schedules to him.

"You're right!" he said in disbelief.

"I'm almost never wrong." I snidely replied.

He rolled his eyes. "We could walk you to your classes the first letter cycle if you want. So you can find your classes on time. We have 3 minutes between each." He told me.

"Whatever, but, uh, thanks." I replied

"Let me go call Fang and he can tell you what supplies you need." He said as he went to get his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

After I got home from the Martinez's house I went upstairs to update my blog this is what I got so far.

'**Sup. This is Fang's Blog**

**Today's Date: Thanksgiving Break**

**You are Visitor #: No clue, we haven't learned how to do that in class. Sorry**

_Disclaimer:I don't own MR._

_Hello peeps. This is chapter 5. Sorry it's sort of short. Check out my new fan fiction for Degrassi called Eli's Sickening Sweet Revenge. U can just click on my pen name and then click on that story. So enjoy and pretty please with a a cherry on top review!_

**Yo,**

** Fang here, well, of course. I just met Iggy's new adopted sister. Her name is Maximum but Max for short. She's the same age as me. 15. She's pretty cool.**

** Tough, sarcastic, funny, down to earth, very down to earth, realistic, and genuine. Not to sound creepy but I really want to learn more about her. **

**She's different than other girls. I have a feeling she could kick my buttock. (**A/N Read conversation first then the rest of the blog.) **She's also really smart. I mean this girl is in a lot of my classes and they're pretty advanced. She's in AP Calculus! **

**She has the brains and the bronze; a deadly duo. Pray for Iggy and I that we don't get on her nasty side.**

**Fly on, (If only we were birds…)**

**Fang **

I was middle of typing when my cell went off. I looked at the called ID. It was Iggy. " Yo man what's up?" I said as I flipped it open.

"Max practically has all of her classes with you. She exceeds me in math dude. She's wicked smart. Will you fill her in on what you guys are doing? She got homework already and nearly done, you know, her being a geek and all." Iggy boredly said.

"I heard that dead man! Mr. AP Chemistry who apparently isn't brain dead like I thought." I heard Max call in the background.

"You boys can be such idiots you know that?" Max told me when Iggy handed her the phone.

"If you just called to insult me, I'm hanging up." I threatened.

"Ok wuss."

"I'm not a wuss. What did you call for?" I asked.

"Well, we all have homeroom, honors English, lunch, U.S history, gym, health, gym, music/drama, and BD days study hall. You and I have AP biology/genetics, Latin 4, and government law/forensics too. I guess it's your lucky day." She told me.

"Wow I have nine classes with you not including study halls and homeroom. Your not a, a, um" I stuttered.

"A stupid dumb bimbo or bitch?" she filled in for me.

"Uh, yeah. I never thought you were uh, either of them though." Wow, that was a 10 on the lame scale.

"Nice to know. So we have this …" She then listed off the homework she got.

"Yup that's all it. I don't think you need any of my notes. Hey how did you get my schedule stalker?" I smirked into the phone.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. It's your best friend that has all the dough on you. So I'll see you whenever." She said

"Probably tomorrow, I have a feeling I'm coming with you on your little shopping trip." I snickered.

"Don't worry Fangy. I'll tell Ella and Nudge that you were thinking about changing your look. I'm sure they'll have **plenty** of ideas ready for you tomorrow." With that she hung up.

I groaned, I really hope she was bluffing about telling the twins. I decided to finish my update before I went to sleep.(A/N Now read the rest of the blog.)

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make this author very happy! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Hi peeps. This is the 6th chapter. Read and Review PLEASE! Check out my Degrassi fan fiction called Eli's Sickening Sweet Revenge. It's cool. To answer a question of one of the reviewers. Max's family is rich because Valencia came from a wealthy family (you'll meet the grandma later. HINT: She's a snobby witch) and Iggy's, Nudge, and Ella's dad pays a lot of child support. You'll meet them in later chapters. Fang's dad is a scientist who makes a lot of money so Fang's family is sort of rich too. **

Chapter 6: Max Gets Another Chance

Max POV

I woke up to the bright light streaming through the blinds the next day. I looked over to the digital clock next to the bed. It read 7:30 am. I did a double take. I woke up this early? I could use some more sleep because being the genius I am I finished ½ of the work I was given after I gave Iggy his cell last night.

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. After I was done I put on a neon green camisole and black shorts. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and then finished another ¼ of the homework I was given. By 9:45 I smelled the yummy aroma of bacon and pancakes sizziling on the grill. I raced down stairs to see Iggy and Ms. M making breakfast.

"Hello Max, I hope you slept well last night." Dr. M asked and I nodded my head. "As you know, we will be going furniture, paint, and school supplies shopping. I think it would be best to do school supplies first because the others could take a while. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "The school stuff I have now is pretty, uh, well, in bad shape. It would be nice to get new things. I may need a graphing calculator though." I told her.

"Sure thing honey." Dr. M answered.

The twins came bouncing into the kitchen, "Hey Max! Did you sleep well? I did. Are you excited? I am, I love shopping. We totally have to get new school clothes for you because I saw your bag and it was sort of small to fit a wardrobe of clothes. Ella and I have a perfect idea of how you should dress." Nudge ranted on. Iggy snickered at the end.

"Yes I slept well. I am very excited too. I guess we'll have to go clothes shopping but I think I'm old enough to dress myself. I wouldn't mind too many suggestions from you and Ella." I answered while getting myself breakfast.

They both looked a little disappointed but they perked up at the smell of bacon. We all sat down to eat.

"So Max, do you have an idea of how your room is going to be?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, a sketch and everything. No, you can't see it. You can see the real thing after I'm done assembling my room. I'll give you a hint though. I'm going to need lots of paint and fine tip brushes." I answered all his questions before he could ask them.

"Okay if everyone is ready lets get in the car. Iggy are the Canines coming?" Dr. M asked.

" I need someone to keep me sane mom. Of course." Iggy replied. We picked them up. I sat between Fang and Iggy. Every time the car hit a bump my knees would hit Fang's. I always got a little shock course through me. What does it mean?

We went into Staples and Office Depot. There I got solid colored notebooks, binders, on which I'll add my own twist to them later, a black book bag, a pencil case, pens, pencils, graphing calculator, and locker stuff.

We then went to Home Depot. I got lots and lots of paint. Then we went to Michael's for art supplies. Then to Ikea where I got all my furniture and lighting.

When we went back to the car I told Iggy and Fang that it would be nice of them to help me assemble my furniture.

"Of course us strong manly men will help a damsel in distress." Iggy announced while flexing his arm muscles.

I smirked, "Yeah because all damsels can kick your butts, play rugby, and knows how to damage all of your vital organs in numerous of ways."

They both paled and shut up for the rest of the car ride. We got back at around 2:00pm.

I had them first assemble my black, gigantic, stylish desk while I was working on my black bedpost.

"Wow, goth much? I think Fang just found himself a soul mate. Two emos in love." Iggy swooned.

" Of course we're perfect for each other! We can cut each other's wrists over a romantic candle light dinner! Right Fangy?" I asked in a valley girl tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Anything for you, my queen of blood, cuts, and darkness. I'll pick you up at 6pm Maxie." Fang said playing along.

"I'm such a good match maker. I should totally get my own show. Everyone will love it!" Iggy squealed. I laughed and Fang did some sort of chuckle.

"You'll see. It won't be just black when I'm done with it." I told him. After we built the desk, bed, nightstand, bookshelf, cabinets, little round table, and the racks for my closet I locked myself in my room to start working.

It took me the rest or today and I finished at 5:00pm the next day. As usual the Canines were over because they were curious about my room.

"Okay everyone. Meet me outside my door for the unveiling of my room." I yelled. Once everyone gathered outside my door. I opened it and everyone gasped.

**Is this a good gasp or a bad gasp? I hate to do this but I need at least 10 reviews before I post the room chapter. Review PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Hi peeps! I got 10 reviews! Yay! I decided to update again today because...I like to make peeps happy? If anyone has any questions about the story PM me or leave it in a review. I love Max's room and wish it was my own. I hope you guys enjoy it too! R&R please!**

Chapter 7: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

Holy crap! Max's room is amazing! It's like a work of art literally. On one wall she painted day time birds in a sky background. There were bald eagles soaring, falcons landing, hawks nesting in a tree, little birds like blue jays flying around. Each bird was carefully hand painted. It looked realistic the way she painted their feathers individually. The bald eagle rested over her bed. The wall opposite was the birds of the night in a black background. There were lots of owls and Ella traced over the huge owl that looked a lot like Hedgewig from Harry Potter.

Another wall was painted black but there was a ruby red heart in the middle with tawny gold wings attached on each side. Across the heart was a painted ribbon that said in calligraphy 'Fly On'. It was awesome.

The last wall was painted black but had different neon colors splashed on. Her ceiling was painted black, my favorite color, but had yellow neon stars all over it. It was wicked awesome but then her furniture was a whole different story.

Her queen-sized bedpost was black and had little roses and vines painted all over. Her pillows were tie-dye and her covers were plain white. Her nightstand was black with neon lightening bolts also hand painted on. Her bookshelf was black with neon paint splattered all over. She had two cabinets one held all her art supplies. It was black with little paintbrushes all over. The other one was for school stuff and it had notebooks, pencils, globes, and that stuff painted on.

Her humongous desk was black but had little animals painted on. Lions, tigers, zebras, dogs, peacocks, and lots more. She had a little table in the corner with 3 beanbags surrounding it. She had white curtains and her balcony held an easel.

"OMG! Your room is so good! It's like an art gallery! You're an awesome artist. I mean look at all the detail. The birds look like they could fly over you at any moment! I love it. Why didn't you tell us you were an artist?" Nudge asked.

I picked up her book bag it was black and had neon spatters on it. Her boring binders and notebooks now had super sick designs on them. "No wonder you're in honors art." I said out loud.

"You like?" she asked. All of us stared at her, together we yelled, "We LOVE it!"

"Just wondering." She defended.

"You really like birds and wings don't you." Iggy asked. She got a nervous glance on her face but wiped it off in a flash. "Yeah they're cool." She answered.

"You know it's only like 5:15pm we have 4 hours and 45 minutes before the mall closes. Do you want to get your clothes shopping done?" Ella asked. Iggy and I tried to hold back our laughter. Max saw and she glared at us.

She then groaned because Ella, Nudge, and Angel were giving her Bambi eyes. "Fine, but I'm picking out my own clothes you can comment but I'm buying what I want. Got it?" she asked. They nodded and cheered. We all got into the car and headed toward the mall.

Max POV

We got to the mall and I groaned. I was kind of tired from painting everything. We headed into the mall, Nudge and Ella pulled me into Aeropostale. I usually don't shop here but I got some black and blue jean shorts. Also I bought a couple of capris, and ratty jeans that had rips and holes. They were skinny and flared. I got neon skinny jeans and ugh, neon short shorts at Hot Topic. Also I got a lot of cool shirts there. I love Hot Topic. I went to Pac Sun and got some stuff. At David & Goliath I got funny shirts. One shirt was black and said, "Come to the dark side. We have cookies."

Fang POV

Iggy and I hung at the arcade while waiting for the girls to finish shopping. A whole ton of girls flirted with us from school. Iggy was soaking it all up. I, not so much. I hated that girls threw themselves at us and most of them were sluts. At school you could say that we were popular. Iggy was the star baseball player and I was the star basketball player. It doesn't help that we aren't too bad looking.

The people we hang out with are interesting and different. Max would totally fit right in with her personality. We are all sort of popular in different ways. Some are known for their rebellious nature in our group or uniqueness.

When Max and the others came, a girl from my school was trying to flirt with me. Trying is the key word in the sentence. I didn't want anything to do with her. Max took care of that for me.

"So Fang do you want to get a bite to eat? Maybe a bit of me?" the girl asked trying to be seductive. "The appetizer is my lips, the main course more tongue action, and dessert if you're a good boys. Well, you'll find out ."

"Oh sorry miss, my friend here is not a cannibal. I would like to order now though. For starters can I have the 'slut soup'. Oh, your already serving it to Fang. Can you send it back? It's really cold like your heart and definitely not hot. Sorry, he also doesn't eat spoiled meat." Max told the girl with complete innocence on her face.

"Excuse me! Who the heck are you to talk to me like that?" the girl snapped.

"Uh I'm Max, pretty sure I didn't get my name changed unlike your ashamed ma. I don't blame her, I mean look at you, you're a free fast food restaurant. Dishing out sex 24/7. You only do room service right?" Max asked with a wink. Everyone was snickering now. It was hard to be an emotionless brick wall right now when a smile threatened to appear.

The girl stalked off . Max yelled after her, "Don't expect a tip from me! The service was horrible!"

"Fang, you have horrible taste. Guys stop laughing, how I told her off was pretty lame. I mean fast food restaurants? That was bad." Max told everyone.

"Her reaction was funny Max. Not you, don't flatter yourself." Ella bluntly said.

"Ouch! Way to burst my ego Ella! I think I need chocolate chip cookies and a sub to make me feel better." She responded.

"OMG let's totally go! I'm starving! I could eat a whole horse. But I like wouldn't because I like horses. So it would feel like I was betraying them. Do people even EAT horses?" Nudge ranted but was stopped by her older brother's hand.

"Can we go now?" Angel asked. So we were on our way to the food court. At the food court it was Fang's turn to be the jealous one. Jealous of the guy from Subway? Who knew?

**Do you like the food restaurant one? I know it wasn't that good. I had a better one but I'm saving that one for the Max vs. Lissa chapter. READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Hello peoples! I went on my email today and I found out that you can reply to reviews! Who knew? Actually, don't answer that so thank you to all the peeps who added me as author and favorite story thing. It means a lot to me. Check out my Degrassi fan fiction called Eli's Sickening Sweet Revenge! Read and Review please!**

Chapter 8: Max Gets Another Chance

Iggy POV

Max took the girls to subway while us real men, (Gazzy, Fang, and I) went to get some burgers.

They were still waiting in line when we got our food and got a table close to where they were standing. It went down hill from there as the girls went up to order.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The boy at the counter asked. He looked about seventeen and was eyeing my sisters and I wasn't liking it.

"You can help me by not looking down my shirt. I mean there is a young child right here." Max snapped and pointed to Angel.

"Then why don't we do it somewhere else? Maybe, we can go to my place after my shift. You two girls are welcomed to join us." He said while his eyes sized up Ella, Nudge, and Max. I could see that Fang was tense, So was I. I mean he's like 17 and the twins are 14! What a creepy pervert.

" I know where we can go. We can go to the hospital after I demolish your dreams of having kids." Max told him sincerely.

"I like them fistey." He said while getting out behind the counter. "Come on beautiful, let's ditch them and hang at my place."

I got up and walked toward the guy with Fang at my side. "Don't touch them douche bag!" Fang growled.

Fang then proceeded to push him on to the ground. "You are so sick." he hissed.

The Subway guy got up and I took a turn. "Those are my sisters creep." I then did a round house to his chest. What? Fang and I take karate.

He got up yet again. Ugh. He's a persistent creeper. Max punched his nose then kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

Fang touched her shoulder and took her somewhere to cool off but not before he actually growled at the guy. I almost laughed! Fang growled like a cat or more like panther in his case. It was like he was marking Max as his territory? EWWWWW! I'm pretty sure Max wouldn't appreciate that. I shook my head. I think someone (cough,Fang, cough) (Not me! Perverts, she's my sister remember!) has the hots for Max.

I kicked the kid again for good measure then took Ella, Nudge, and Ella to get their lunch somewhere else.

I was glad that Max beat him up. It shows she cares because she is now getting protective the twins.

We went to the Taco Bell in the food court and got some tacos of course. While everyone was eating I was thinking of a way to break the news to Fang that he GROWLED LIKE A PANTHER! HAHAHA..HAHA...HA... ha. It's not as funny anymore. Darn.

Fang POV

As I lead Max to a bench outside the food court, I was fuming myself. I was so angry the way the guy looked at Max as if he was looking at new meat. No girl should be treated like that. No girl of mine...whoah. I didn't say that. Max is not property, Max is not property. I sound like a... a jealous boyfriend! If only...I mean if oranges; yeah. How about we forget about what I just said. Ok? Ok.

I glanced at Max. I could tell she was tense and she shut her eyes holding the bench with a death grip. She kept shaking and muttering, "No never again. Never ever."

"Max" I asked concerned. She ignored me. "Max look at me. Please." I asked. She glanced up meeting my eyes.

I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. The beautiful eyes, those piercing brown eyes, the eyes that held a twinkle of mischievousness, curiosity, but those were overwhelmed now by sadness and unbelievable pain.

"Max, I'm here for you." I said sincerely in a whisper. I started to rub her neck. She melted into my touch. I stopped and brought her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Thanks." She said quietly. We got up and went into the food court. We got the kids and then went home. In the car Iggy told me I growled at the sandwich guy. As in like a cat. If I wasn't embarassed then, I was going to drown in embarassment tomorrow. Great.

**What type of embarassment could Fang go through tomorrow? Keep reading to find out! READ & REVIEW PLEASE! I WON'T update until I get at least _5_ reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

**Hi peeps! This is the 9th chapter! PLEASE READ&REVIEW! Thank you for the reviews too!**

Chapter 9: Max Gets Another Chance

Max POV

The next day I finished all my schoolwork. I put them into their respective binders and then packed all my stuff for my locker decorations into my book bag. It was really a huge black shoulder bag that had neon paint splattered all over. I loved it.

I then decided to put all the clothes we bought at the mall into my closet. What can I say? I'm a neat freak. I like to keep stuff organized even though my life was messed up.

Shopping wasn't too bad. I got a lot of clothes that I think scream my rebellious nature. Unfortunately the little devils used Bambi eyes on me so I got a few other clothes. Nudge and Ella dragged me to Forever 21 to get, gag, girly clothes. Nudge and Ella made me buy two summer dresses, one black tie formal dress, and two mini skirts.

I was almost done except for one bag I didn't remember buying. I pulled it out and AHHHHH! It was lingerie! It was a black lacy bra and matching underwear. Of course since my life stinks, Fang decided to come in my room right then and there.

I blushed and hid them behind my back but he still saw them. I was blushing insanely and he smirked as if it was amusing. I glared. "Nudge, Ella, and Angel got them for me. This was not my doing."

"Sure." He smirked, again.

I groaned and flopped on my bed. Why does life hate me really? "You're here, why?" I asked

"Ouch, that hurts." He said in mock hurt. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to play basketball with me or I could help you practice for rugby. But if you want to organize your panties, I'll gladly helped." He smiled a full smile this time.

I glared at him. "Shut up pervert. I bet you want me to see me in them too. Don't you?"

He surprised me by saying, "Hey, I'm all for it." I gasped and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! That actually hurts?" he said while rubbing his arm.

"Wait until we play rugby." I smiled evily. I went outside with him following carrying the rugby ball.

We played for a while. He wasn't too bad really. I had a hard time tackling him though. As he was getting off the ground I stole the ball and he chased after me. He tackled me to the ground.

He held me in a close hold and when I looked up into his eyes, I stopped struggling. His eyes were endless black portals into his soul. I saw his emotions as clear as day.

I then heard clicks and muffled laughter. I looked up and saw Iggy taking pictures while Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella were cracking up. "Can we get a smile from the happy couple?" Iggy asked enjoying every minute of it.

"You have till the count of three to run. One, two, three!" He growled and chased after Iggy. I smelled fresh baked cookies wafting from the open kitchen window. I grabbed a few. Iggy was down on the ground while Fang sat on him deleting the photos.

"Here, have one." I said tossing him a cookie.

"Do I get one?" Iggy asked

"Nope." I said while popping the 'p'.

When Fang was done deleting the photos, he tossed it to Iggy and then asked me, "Do you want to play basketball?"

"Do you have a hoop?" I asked. He nodded. We went over to his place and he got a basketball. "One on one?" I asked. He nodded. "Speak child, please." I begged.

"I'm going to kick your butt in basketball." He claimed.

"Let's make this interesting emo kid. First to 5 and whoever looses has to be the other person's personal slave for the rest of the day." I said.

He gave me a 'emo-kid-really?' look. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be good. I dribbled toward the hoop and he blocked me. When he was trying to swipe it I bounced it through his legs got it on the other side and whoosh! The basketball went through the hoop.

We played like this for a while. Showing off tricks and moves then scoring. Guess who won? Me!

"Stop scowling. It's not a good look for you." I told him.

"How could **you **beat **me**? I'm the star basketball player for our school's varsity team! Well last year, but I will be too this year when the season starts!" he yelled.

"Stop frowning. A deal's a deal. I want you to teach me some of those moves you just did and then you're free to go slave." I told him.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're not taking advantage of this situation?"

I scowled. "I don't like taking advantage of people. All of my foster homes took advantage of me. I was a young girl, an orphan like thousands today, and no one gave a crap about me. Knowing that, they knew they could beat merciless. Oh and they did. I don't want to be like my ex-boyfriend. Taking advantage of good and helpless people." I spat the last part out. I was worked up.

Then realizing Fang was staring at me, I covered my mouth. His eyes showed pity and concern while the rest of his face was impassive.

"I don't want your pity." I snarled. He was about to defend himself when I interrupted him. "I could see it in your eyes Fang. So don't lie to my face and deny it. Now let's play some ball. No questions."

Looking defeated he got the basketball and started to teach me the moves. When we were done we were both covered in sweat and I learned some new skills.

He shrugged. "Isn't that a lot though? I mean I do basketball and martial arts and that's a lot."

"Are they both all year?" I asked.

"No, rugby's fall and winter. Basketball is just spring. So you could do it because the two don't conflict with practice time. But you'll be busy all year, don't you need a break?" he asked.

"Wow. Was that four sentences? Good job Fangy you're improving." I squealed sarcastically. He gave me a sour look. "I like to keep busy." I added. "See ya tomorrow." I then jogged to my house.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled and ran across his lawn to mine. I held the door for him. "I want to talk to Iggy." He told me. I ran up to my room to take a shower while Fang looked for Iggy. I wonder what they have to talk about.

**Like? Do you know what Fang wants to talk to Iggy about? Leave your comments, questions, and predictions in your reviews! PLEASE REVIEW&READ! Can I get at least 5 reviews please? Thanks! 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the songs.**

**Hello peeps! This is the 10th chapter and there are 4 songs. This is NOT a song fiction but there will be a couple songs throughout the story. One reviewer guessed correctly what Fang wanted to tell Iggy. Reviewer, you know who you are, kudos to you! PLEASE READ&REVIEW! **

Chapter 10: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

I searched down in the basement for Iggy. Not there. Then I looked in the family room, kitchen, Ms. M's office, and the laundry room. Not here. I climbed the steps. I looked in on Ella's and Nudge's room. Nope. I opened the door to Max's room she was taking a shower. I was about to close the door when I heard beautiful singing. Max was singing. I sat on her bed and listened.

_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh I'll never know, what makes this man_

_With all the love, that his heart can stand_

_Dream of ways, to throw it all away_

_Oh Gravity, is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Oh twice as much, ain't twice as good_

_And can't sustain, like a one half could_

_It's wanting more_

_That's gonna send me to my knees_

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me_

_And gravity has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_Oh... where the light is! _

Iggy came and listened too when she had just started singing. "Her voice is **amazing**!" he excitedly whispered.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I added. The door handle jingled. We both dove under her bed and then Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy came into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Nudge asked. Iggy pulled her down and everyone else under the bed with us.

Thankfully when she opened the door she had already changed and was drying her hair. She went into her closet. She brought out… a guitar!

She sat down and started to strum and tune it. She then started singing with accompany of the guitar.

_Well, I've heard there was a sacred chord _

_David played, and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do ya _

_Well, it goes like this; the fourth, the fifth _

_The minor fall and the major lift _

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing on the roof _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya _

_Then she'd tie you to her kitchen chair _

_She broke your throne she cut your hair _

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Well, Baby, I've been here before _

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor _

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya _

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch _

_And love is not a victory march _

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Well, there was a time when you let me know _

_What's really going on below _

_But now you never show that to me, do ya _

_And remember when I moved in you _

_The holy dove was moving too _

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Well, maybe there is a God above _

_But all I've ever learned from love _

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya _

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night _

_It's not somebody who's seen the light, _

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah(x4)_

She sung with so much emotion and passion. It seemed like it was really personal. Iggy started clapping and we both rolled out under the bed.

She screamed and aimed a kick at Iggy's head but he ducked. " What the hell!" she screamed. "What were you guys doing under my bed!"

"We can explain." I hurriedly said. She was fuming.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you Lord that I decided to change in the bathroom." She said mortified. Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy crawled out after us.

"Your singing is really good! You sound so much like Kate Voegele. You sound like an angel! Why didn't you tell us you sing and play the guitar?" Nudge blabbered on.

"Nudge is right. Your voice is so beautiful and amazing! Don't you think Gazzy?" Angel asked. Gazzy nodded enthusiastically. Max blushed.

"Will you sing two more song for us? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Everyone put on Bambi eyes. It was too much cuteness for her and she gave in.

"Fine, but no more sneaking up on me." She said defeatedly.

"Dr. M, come up here." I called.

"What's up?" Dr. M asked.

"Max is going to sing for us." I told her while Max rolled her eyes.

She started strumming her guitar and when she opened her mouth, the sounds angels make came out.

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,_

_Resting on the shoulders of your name._

_Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

_Do you see the world through troubled eyes?_

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend._

_I have seen birth. I have seen death._

_Lived to see a lover's final breath._

_Do you see my guilt? Should I feel a fright?_

_Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_And if you want to talk about it once again,_

_On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder._

_You're a friend._

_You and I have lived through many things._

_I'll hold on to your heart._

_I wouldn't cry for anything,_

_But don't go tearing your life apart._

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith._

_Seen the look of anger on your face._

_And if you want to talk about what will be,_

_Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend._

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,_

_Once again._

_Cry on my shoulder,_

_I'm a friend. _

Everyone started to clap. I wolf whistled and she blushed and opened her eyes.

"Only one more, ok?" She said. We all nodded. "I can play the piano too. Do you have one?"

"Yeah in the foyer." Dr. M answered. We all went downstairs and sat down by her as she sat at the baby grand piano. She did a scale and then she started to sing.

_Look at me_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me, do you see that I am always by your side?_

_Or has the world got you down on your knees?_

_Come to me _

_Look at you_

_Look into your heart_

_Tell me is there room for you to make a brand new start?_

_Or has the world gotten to you and made you dark?_

_Come to me_

_'Cuz when you cry, all your tears I will wipe away_

_and when you laugh, who you think got you that way?_

_And when you dream big, when you wake up, is it me you want to see?_

_'Cuz when you cry, all your tears I will wipe away_

_and when you laugh, who you think got you that way?_

_And when you dream big, when you wake up, is it me you want to see?_

_Look at us_

_Look around the world _

_'cuz all you seem to find are unhappy boys—unhappy girls_

_and tell me … is that what you want for you and me?_

_Don't you want to be happy?_

_'Cuz when you cry, all your tears I will wipe away_

_and when you laugh, who you think got you that way?_

_And when you dream big, when you wake up, is it me you want to see?_

_Look at me_

_Look into my eyes_

_Tell me, do you see that I am always by your side?_

_Or has the world got you down on your knees?_

_You can come to me_

_You know, you can always come to me..._

We all started to clap and Angel went up to hug her.

"You know you should sing more. It's selfish to keep that voice to yourself." Ella told her.

"I use too when my parents were alive. But I stopped when they were killed." Max told us. She bitterly laughed, "Those days are over though."

"Are there any other hidden talents we should know about Max?" Nudge asked.

"I dance." She said.

"No way, so do we!" Ella and Nudge squealed. "What type of dance? Nudge and I do pointe, jazz, lyrical, and hip hop."

"All of that and tap." She replied.

"Wow so you're a singer, dancer, musician since you play the piano and guitar, an artist, and a rugby player." Nudge said. She counted on her hands while she listed them off. "You're 5 different things!"

"Has your dance school already started?" She asked.

Ella answered, "It started not too long ago. It's only the third week of classes. It's not to late to sign up. We can do it tomorrow. If you wanted to do the advanced classes you have to dance in all the different categories for the instructor."

"Okay" With that, Max went up to her room.

"Iggy and Dr. M, come with me to the kitchen." I told them.

They followed me to the kitchen. I told them about Max's rant when we were playing basketball. When I finished I told Ms. M, "I think you should talk to her."

Iggy was shaking with anger, "Do you think her ex-boyfriend, you know, raped her?" he brokenly asked.

I tensed up when he said that. "I'll talk to her later." Ms. M decided.

"Do you guys want to sleep over? Iggy asked. I nodded.

"We could have a movie night!" Ella squealed. I nodded. "Go tell everyone." I ordered her. She skipped with away.

**Like? See if you can correctly identify the song and the artist in your review! Then check next chapter to see if you're correct! I do not won the songs. PLEASE READ&REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. If I could though... oh the endless possibilities. I wish.**

**Hello peeps! I decided to update again in the same day! One reviewer got one of the songs and the others were close except not MANY PEEPS REVIEWED! Humph. But THANKS to peeps who added the story alert and favorites. Well the first song is Gravity by John Mayer, the second song Hallelujah by Kate Voegele (i don't know if she wrote it but i like her singing it.), the third song is Cry by James Blunt (One of my favorite songs), and the last one is Look at Me by Keri Noble. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11:Max Gets Another Chance

Max POV

In my room I decided to draw. I started to sketch. When I was done, I had drawn me when I was younger. I had a single tear creeping down my cheek.

I put the sketchbook on my desk. I ran to my bed and flopped on to it. I silently started crying. The songs brought back memories. Good memories and tragic ones. Ones I didn't want to remember.

Someone knocked on my door. I wiped away my tears and said, "Come in." It was Ella. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I darkly muttered to her.

"Well we're going to have a movie marathon if you want to come." She told me.

"I'll be down in a minute." I told her. She nodded and left.

I changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt then came down stairs. Everyone one was either on the floor or on the couch. I sat down on the love seat next to Fang.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Ella questioned.

"Sandlot!" Gazzy yelled. (A/N awesome movie!)

"No way! Ghost of a Girlfriend's Past!" Nudge protested.

"How about Happy Feet?" Angel asked.

"No guys. Skeleton Key!" Iggy yelled. (A/N Is it Skeleton Key or Skeletons Key? I have no idea but I had to read like a little story or short story in literature called Skeleton Key and it was about crazy rats that tried to eat the people. Weird I know but I had to do a poem like by taking important words and rearranging them into a poem. I could post the poem…any ways…back to the story!)

"How about all of them except Skeleton Key? Iggy, you know Gazzy and Angel are too young for that." Ella scolded.

"It's a marathon though, how about we watch the scary movie last because you too will be asleep?" Fang reminded us and directed the last part too Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey! I'm not scared of a key that looks like a skeleton! I got the balls to watch it!" Gazzy protested.

"Yeah! Me too." Angel piped in.

Everyone was quiet until the older kids (Iggy, Fang, Ella, Nudge, and I) burst out laughing. I doubt Gazzy or Angel understood what they had said because they were staring at us in confusion.

"Why do you say that guys?" Nudge asked.

"I remember Iggy and Fang saying that when they were daring each other to do things." Gazzy said innocently.

My sisters and I turned onto a soon to be dead Fang and Iggy. "Idiots!" Ella hissed. But we continued laughing because it was too funny.

"Okay so let's start." I said.

Iggy came down with bowls of popcorn. Fang got a blanket and covered it over us. By Happy Feet my Angel and Gazzy's eyes were drooping down. By the middle of it they were conked out. Iggy and Fang carried them upstairs to sleep on the family room couch so they wouldn't wake up from the movie.

Fang POV

Iggy put in the scary movie and we all got settled in. When the scary parts came Max curled up into my side and buried her head into my chest. I could get use to this. Then Iggy had to go and ruin the moment!

"Aw. Is Max scared of the scary parts? Fang that's so sweet of you to protect my little sister." Iggy crooned.

"Those two are so cute!" Ella squealed.

"Love birds definitely." Nudge agreed.

I glared at all of them and then…I growled. (A/N A reviewer suggested the growling part. Thanks reviewer!) They stared at me in shock. Even Max gave me a funny look. "Ok what is with you and growling?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"Are you like part cat? Ohhh maybe you can be part bird because you like birds! You know because you both can sing but it'd be weird if Fang chirped like one! Are you marking Max as your territory or something?" he persisted.

Max told us, "I am no ones territory and you sing?" I nodded. I did but like I was going to sing now. Uh, no way!

"Ooooh! You know what? If we were all cats, Fang would be like a black panther because he's like stealthy, silent, fast, and black because he likes black.

Max is a… tigress! At least I think that's what girl tigers are called. You know cause she's fierce, mysterious, strong, and like beautiful. You know you are Max.

Iggy, dear brother, you are an albino lion." Iggy whooped at this but Nudge wasn't done. "Because, lions are fierce, but the guy lions are lazy and the girls do most of the work. I'd call you a jackal but they're like dogs."

"Hey! But I'm king of the jungle!" Iggy protested.

"You guys are so weird." Max joked. We all settled again and continued to watch the movie.

Max fell asleep on my shoulder. I started to stroke her hair and got comfortable. Iggy saw and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie.

I soon fell asleep with Max resting on me. I had a weird dream that I was like a black panther. I blame Iggy, Nudge, and Ella.

I woke up. Everyone was still asleep. When I was sleeping Max and I got into an awkward position. Max's head was resting on my chest and she was practically sitting on my lap. My arms were around her holding her close.

Max then woke up. Realizing our positions she jumped out of my embrace with a blush. I smirked at her. "Did you sleep well Maxie?" I asked.

"Yes 'cause you were holding me close Fangy." She retorted. I laughed a real out loud one. She smiled and her smiling made me smile.

We got up and left the others to sleep peacefully. We went to her room. I loved her room. It was so cool and it was so… Max. I loved the bird paintings. Birds rocked. Hmmmm… she should add a tiger. Grrrrrr! I blame Iggy, Ella, and Nudge again!

"Is it okay that I shower or do you want me to wait later?" she asked me.

" You can do it now. I'll take a shower in the guest room." I replied shrugging.

"You can borrow a change of clothes from Iggy if you want." She reminded me.

"Did you know that Angel, Gazzy, and I have a little dresser dedicated to us in the guest room? My family has a few changes of clothes here since we practically live at your place." I informed her.

She snorted, "I'm not surprised."

I then walked to the guest room to take a shower. When I came back into Max's room I didn't see her.

"Max?" I called out.

"I'm in the closet changing. Wait out there for me." She called back.

I sat at her desk and waited. When she came out she was wearing ripped jean shorts and a neon orange camisole. We went downstairs and breakfast was already on the table. We all ate. Then Nudge, Ella, Dr. M, and Max went to the dance studio.

I wonder how well Max can dance. Hmmmm…

**You like? Well then REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me happy, just saying.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Hi peeps! This is chapter 12 and I'm going to post chapter 13 too. So R&R!**

Chapter 12: Max Gets Another Chance

Max POV

When we arrived at the dance studio I had my dance bag with me. Dr. M called yesterday to set up an audition for me.

Why do I say an audition? Because it is an audition. If you didn't dance with them before and wanted to do advanced classes you had to try out. Nudge told me I would probably have to do some steps and leaps for them.

We went in and I looked around. It was a narrow hallway with three rooms. Three of them were dance studios judging by the mirrors, ballet bars, and stereos. Another had a wall of mirrors with chairs all around which Ella told me was the dressing room and where we put our stuff. Another one was the teachers' room or lounge and the last one was the director's office.

A lady was waiting outside the director's door. She greeted us,"Hi I'm Mrs. Joann and I'm the director and owner. At the dance studio all the teachers are called by their first name. You must be Max."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Well Max if you have your dance stuff go into this room after you stretch. All the dance teachers are there." She smiled then went into one of the many rooms.

On the floor I stretched my feet, did my splits, and all that jazz then went into the room after I was given lots of hugs from the others.

I entered the room and there were four additional ladies beside Mrs. Joann. "Hello again Max, why don't you put on your jazz shoes on. You'll do this audition first.

I nodded and complied. A lady that looked as if she was in her early thirties started to talk, "Hi Max. My name is Ms. Josie. I'm the jazz, lyrical, and modern teacher. Do you have all your splits?"

I nodded and did all three. She had me do some combinations, leaps, turns, and other things. "Wow, you're very flexible. Do you think you could do a jazz dance?" she asked.

"Yeah I cheoreographed a lyrical one after my parents died. I did it for their funeral and sang a song." I told her. All the teachers gasped.

"Oh, I forgot that you were adopted. I'm so sorry for your loss. When you're ready you can start." She told me. I put in my CD and started in the cover.

I danced with so much passion and emotion on my face. They also clapped when I did a full extension to the back then did a back walk over immediately and then tumbled into a slip. When I was done they all clapped.

"Wow, that was beautiful. You have great technique and stage presence. You had some complicated leaps, turns, and combinations in your dance. You're more advanced than your sisters so you'll be taking a class with the dance seniors." She told me. I nodded and thanked her.

Then a small woman who had black short hair in spikes introduced herself, " My name is Ms. Jackie. Seeing that I don't have a lot for you too do because you showed so much skills in that dance. Can you do any acrobatic tricks and try to copy my isolation combination." I nodded.

I did a cart wheel than a round off. I was able to do my back flip. I also did the worm and her isolation combination. "You're awesome girl!" she told me and gave me a high 5 and then continued, " You will be in the class with your sisters. Their both in the highest level hip hop class. You'll fit right in." I thanked her.

An older woman than introduced herself, " I'm Mrs. Mary. You have a great ballet technique so you don't have to try out. I want you to try out the pointe level with your sisters. They are level 2 in pointe. How long have you done pointe?"

"Two years." I answered

"Good, so has level 2 pointe ballet dancers. There are 3 levels for pointe just so you know. I can't wait till your in my class. See you then." And with that she left.

There was only one last teacher. "Hello Man. My name is Ms. Frankie. I'm the tap teacher. Go put on your tap shoes and I want to see what you can do."

I put on my tap shoes. I did shoggy bobs, wings, one foot wings, irish wings, all the time steps I knew, pull backs, syncopated pull backs, one foot pull backs, toe stands, different turns, parradidles, and more. She then taught me a combination and I performed it with perfect accuracy. "That's great. You'll be with the senior tap girls. I'll see you there. Ms. Joann will discuss your schedule with your mother and you" She then left.

I came out and followed Ms. Joann to her office. It was sort of small and Nudge, Ella, and Ms. M was there waiting for me.

I sat by my adoptive mother. "Well your daughter is certainly talented. She will be in the senior lyrical, jazz, and tap classes. She will be in Ella's and Nudge's hip hop and pointe class." She announced.

Ella and Nudge squealed. "OMG you must be really good. We are so excited! Yay!"

"When are the classes?" I asked.

"Well you have to take 2 pointe classes a week. Do you want to be on the competitive dance team? Both of your sisters are on it. You would do great." Ms. Joann asked.

"Well, I was hoping to try out for my school's rugby team. When do you guys have rehersals?" I asked.

"Rugby? That's a very physical sport. Well we have them on Saturdays after the dance classes. But only starting after winter break. Some classes you will take will be a competitive dance team class where the routine you learn will go to competition."

"The classes you would take is on Tuesday and starts at 3:30. There is a 2 hours ballet class. That class counts as two classes. Then there is a rhythm and tap line production classes that are both competitive. So your day would end at 7:30pm.

On Saturday is all competitive dance classes except for one. On Saturday there is a stretch and strengthen class at 5:30 am- 6:00 am. I highly recommend it and it's not competitive.

Then from 6:00am-8:00am is your hip hop classes. The first one is the twin's level and the next class is the senior's hip hop. Both are competitive and Ms. Jackie wants you in each of them too.

After that is the lyrical and jazz classes for seniors. So your day would end at 10:00am." She concluded.

"This is good. Fang told me that girl's rugby practice is on Monday and Wednesday and then Friday are games. It also only last till the end of December well if I make the team. You guys start really early on Saturdays." I exclaimed.

"I know but the stretch and strengthen class wakes people up." Ms. Joann explained.

"Wow 10 classes. Isn't that like a lot of money?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Max for people who take over 5 classes they only have to pay the 5 classes a week fee. So what do you say?" Ms. Joann kindly explained.

I looked over at my adoptive mom. She nodded encouragingly and said, "Max, sweetie, I know we just met but I want you to have the hectic crazy teenage life you should have always had. I want to you to be happy and if dance makes you happy then do it."

"Yeah, I'd love too." I excitedly said.

Ms. Joann smiled. "That's great. Welcome to the Dance Academy family and competitive dance team." We shook hands and then left,

"OMG Max! Ella and I watched you do that lyrical number from the door and it was amazing! Your such a good dancer! 10 classes that's a lot! I mean Ella and I take 6 classes. We take your ballet class than in the other dance room our two jazz classes for our level. We also take your hip hop class, well one of them so we're done earlier than you. Oh and the stretch and strengthen class too." Nudge ranted on.

I laughed. "Thanks Nudge."

"I noticed that your shoes weren't in the best condition. Do you want to go to the dance store?" Dr. M asked.

I nodded. "That would be nice."

"So you need dance shoes, a new dance bag, leotards, tights, and bun stuff." Ella concluded.

We entered the store. I got sleek black new tap shoes, pointe shoes with ribbons that tie up your leg, jazz shoes, and hip hop shoes.

I got a black halter leotard that was made with the material on bathing suits and a dark blue one. I also got tan and pink tights.

I also bought black bootie shorts and a zebra pattern bootie shorts. Then I got hair nets, bobby pins, and hair ties. My dance bag is really cool. I bought a black one that is sort of like a messenger bag. It zips up at the top and has three pockets in the front then one on each side for a water bottle.

I thanked everyone profusely and they told me to shut up because I was saying it so much.

"I was thinking Max, my friend is selling a Yamaha keyboard/piano that has been gently used. Would you like me to buy it so we could out in your room to play? We can get sheet music and a cabinet for your music stuff too. Maybe even stuff for your guitar." Ms. M asked.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure? I would love to have one in my room. Isn't that a lot though?" I asked.

"It's no problem." Ms. M told me and then we stopped by the music store and her friend's place to get the piano.

When we got home I aid thank you again then raced up the steps to my room to set up my music corner. Thankfully I left one corner of my room empty and set up the piano there. Then I got out my guitar and its stand to put it right next to it. I assembled the cabinet and put my picks, extra strings, and music in the drawers.

**Review PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Hi peeps! This is chapter 13 and it's THANKSGIVING! Yay! Well at least in the story. So enjoy! READ&REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 13: Max Gets Another Chance

Fang POV

Today was THANKSGIVING! Thanksgiving was one of my favorite holidays because I love food and the best feasts are on thanksgiving. My family usually ate with the Martinez family at their house. My mom, Dr. M, Iggy, and Ella all usually cooked.

This Thanksgiving was going to be different. Why? Because my best friend Maximum Ride will be eating with us, that's why. I changed into my normal black attire but got some dress clothes. We usually played football then ate and then made a ginger bread house. During the dinner we had to dress formal. I hated that part. I got black dress pants and a long sleeved red dress up shirt.

I slid down the stairs to see my little siblings getting ready. Gazzy was getting a football while Angel was being just angelic.

"Everyone ready to go?" my dad asked. I glowered at him. He had cheated on my mom with a woman for three years. Three freaking years! My mom had gone and stupidly taken him back. I didn't trust him at all. No one did really. The Martinez family hated him and so did my siblings.

"I think so Jeb." My mom answered him. Jeb is such a stupid name. Max hasn't met my parents so this was going to be very interesting.

We then trooped over to the Martinez's house. We were greeted by the sweet aroma of cooking. My mom went right over to help.

All of a sudden someone jumped on my back and covered my eyes. "Guess who." She asked and laughed. I recognized that laugh. It was a laugh that made my day just shine better.

"Hi Max. How are you? I'm good except for the part that you are latched on me," I relied. She came down and blushed while I smirked.

"So this is the famous adopted child. Maximum Ride, what an… interesting name. I can't wait to learn more about you and how you came to be here." Jeb snidely said.

"Jeb." My mom harshly said, mortified that her husband had just said that.

What an idiot! He first reminds Max that she's adopted, he used her full name, insulted her name, and then he wanted to learn all about her past and what happened to her parents.

Max bristled up angrily. "Yes sir. I am indeed adopted and my name is very unique. Jeb is a … what do you say? A very interesting name too. I can't wait to learn about how these great kids came from a lousy father like you. Also, how is it that you got a great wife and kids. Life is so unfair." She ended politely.

My dad's mouth was on the floor. He hadn't expected that Max would talk back. "You will not speak to me in that way Maximum. I am after all, a wise and mature adult and you are just a child. I demand respect."

Wow, my dad has a death wish. "I will give you damn respect when you earn it mister. I am more of an adult then you probably too. I've had traumatizing experiences where you wouldn't last a second and I know a lot about human nature. So you're just an old geezer."

Ouch. My dad just got schooled! I snickered and led a fuming Max outside to play Thanksgiving football.

"Max. I'm really sorry about Jeb. He's a jerk and I hate him too. You schooled him pretty badly though." I gave Max a high five.

"Something about him I don't trust. I just don't know what." She replied frustrated.

I tensed up. "I know, he cheated on my mom for a while and when my mom found out she decided to take the jerk back."

Max turned me around so that I was facing her and she held my shoulders. "Fang, if you ever need to talk or get away. Come find me. Okay?" she asked.

I nodded and she gave me a hug. What surprised me is that I returned it. "Come on love birds! Let's play some football!" Iggy yelled at us. I growled at him... again.

We ran to the backyard but little did we know that the football game was about to get intense.

**Jeb just got SCHOOLED! Ha ha. I had to add that part. What do you think of Max's little tell off? You like? What do you think will happen during their football game? Leave your comments and predictions in a review! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
